


Key(board) of Love

by AveryUnit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Witches, more characters to add - Freeform, obvious spoilers for the game, this will update very slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: A series of scenarios with Kaede as the holder of the Key of Love, and the other students as her partners in the Love Hotel.





	1. Synthetic Keyboard (Kiibo)

**Author's Note:**

> Because inspiration hits me at very random times and I'm currently pretty busy, this will update slowly. Please bear with me!  
> Italics is Kaede’s thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 23.04.2017: PLEASE LOOK AT THESE SCREENSHOTS OF THIS FIC MADE MY THIS WONDERFUL PERSON https://hopemaple.tumblr.com/post/159892901747/kiibo-love-hotel-event-ft-kaede  
> Also check out this fanart by g0sto!! http://g0sto.tumblr.com/post/158825316957/i-blame-shadowofimpendingdoom-but-especially

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Kiibo:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_But… do robots even have fantasies like this in the first place? I kind of hope so, or else this might turn out awkward..._

 

**Kiibo:**

Um…! Welcome back, s-sweetie!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Huh? ‘Sweetie’!?

 

**Kiibo:**

Oh, um… is ‘sweetie’ too strong…?

Then how about ‘dear’? Is that okay?

Welcome home, dear! How was your day?

_H-Hold on, this is moving *way* too fast…! Why is Kiibo-kun talking like a housewife!?_

_Wait… Is this his ideal fantasy? Does that mean we’re married…?_

_Then… shouldn’t I be the one welcoming him back…?_

_Still, I should play along, just to see where this goes…_

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I-I’m hoooome! It was pretty tiring, but it’s better now that I’m here with you, dear!

 

**Kiibo:**

Ah...!

W-Well, what would you like now that you’re home, d-dear? Would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or would you… like…

……….

...Aaahhhh! I’m sorry, Kaede, this is too much for me…!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Uh… What is…?

 

**Kiibo:**

I-I’m not as bold as you are, Kaede…! The fact that we are going to be a **married couple** soon is still so hard to believe…

While I was serious when I proposed to you… I think I underestimated just how hard being open with our relationship would be…

 

_Oh! So we’re engaged! Well, that explains why he greeted me like that, but… it also doesn’t._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Why did you greet me like that, again…? We’re still not married...

 

**Kiibo:**

Ah, since you are a famous pianist and the one with a job, it’ll be my duty to take care of the house, right?

I wanted to practice being a good stay-at-home husband so that I know what to do when you and I start our married life!

And a proper welcome can already ease the troubles of a hard-working man after a long day, even a little!

 

_‘Hard-working *man*’? He is really taking the housewife role to the maximum, huh?_

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I see… Kiibo-kun, you’re really serious about this, aren’t you?

 

**Kiibo:**

Huh? Of course I am! I wouldn’t have proposed to you if I wasn’t serious!

I’ve… been thinking about this for a long time, after all…

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

How long is a ‘long time’?

 

**Kiibo:**

Ah, well… um...

...Do you remember when I was staying over at your house, and we started talking about your family…?

 

_I don’t remember, of course, since this is all a part of Kiibo-kun’s fantasy, but I nod anyway._

 

**Kiibo:**

We went through your family album and talked about what your parents’ and grandfathers’ original surnames were…

And… and you said… that one day…

One day… ‘ **Akamatsu Kiibo** ’ could be listed there, too, and how you liked the sound of that…

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

O-Oh, wow...

 

**Kiibo:**

Ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about it…

Whenever I imagined someone referring to me as “Mr. Akamatsu”, I couldn’t help but feel so happy that it might actually happen someday…

And before I realized it, I started planning a proposal to you…

So when I finally worked up the courage, and you said ‘yes’...!

Kaede… I have never, ever experienced a moment in my life where I was this happy…

All this excitement, joy, nervousness, dread and curiosity of the future…

Kaede, I wouldn’t have wanted to feel this absurd storm of emotions inside me for anyone else but you.

 

_Suddenly, Kiibo-kun came closer and wrapped his hands around mine._

_This is… making my heart beat more than it should. This is only a dream, but I…_

_I can’t help but feel the intense emotions Kiibo-kun is feeling, even if just a little…_

 

**Kiibo:**

So… I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world, just as you’ve already made me, for the rest of our lives.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Ahah, Kiibo-kun, we were practicing domesticity, not vows…

 

**Kiibo:**

Ah--! Right! I got ahead of myself! I can’t spoil my vows to you…!

Still… I meant what I said. Right now, and from this moment on, our lives are just beginning.

And a beginning with you is more than I could’ve ever asked for, Kaede.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yeah… I feel the same.

 

**Kiibo:**

Alright… now! Let’s get back to practice!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Huh? We’re still doing this?

 

**Kiibo:**

But of course! We may be living together already, but that doesn’t mean I can treat you the same as a girlfriend!

You’re going to be something far more important to me now, after all!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Right, right. Okay, I’m ready. Go ahead!

 

**Kiibo:**

Understood!

*Ahem*

Welcome home, dear! How was your day? Would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or....

...Would you like **me**?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Hmm… Well, I’ve missed you a lot today, so I think I’ll have you.

 

**Kiibo:**

Ah, well… the food won’t be ready for another hour, anyway, so...

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Why propose dinner, then?

 

**Kiibo:**

If I said I wanted an excuse for you to be unable to pick that one… would you get angry?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Surprised, yeah. But definitely not angry.

 

**Kiibo:**

Well, then… come here, dear. You must be so worn from today...

 

_………………_

_…………_

_……_


	2. Supreme Symphony (Ouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's turn! It turns suggestive near the end, but it's Ouma, so what did you expect.  
> EDIT 19.04.2017 - Edited the ending a little bit. :^) Maki's scene is next!

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_Ouma-kun’s fantasy… knowing him, it wouldn’t be strange if it was something completely outrageous…_

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Nishishi~ Ahhh, Good job, Akamatsu-chan! You really outdid yourself this time~!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

H-Huh? I did?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Awh, don't be so shy! I’m serious! The info you scooped up is gonna be useful to us not only on heists, but in negotiations as well!

 

_Suddenly, Ouma-kun ran up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Wha--!?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Nishishi~ I couldn’t ask for a better **spy** for DICE!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

S-Spy!?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Yup, yup! What, Akamatsu-chan, did you get so into character you forgot you were undercover? Hah, well then, how about some tea for old times’ sake?

You were gone for so long, you know? I’ve missed our chats, you know?! I missed you, you know!

 

_This… this is really all over the place! Let me see if I can piece any of this together..._

_Okay, so... I’m a spy for Ouma-kun’s secret organization, and i just came back from some sort of espionage mission… I think?_

_Ugh. Even in his dreams, Ouma-kun is bizarre..._

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Ho~nes~tly, Akamatsu-chan~ you work too much! I’m happy you’re so devoted to me, but…

...we don’t have any time to spend together anymore since you’re always on a mission or away on business!

So hey, hey, have a seat with me, Akamatsu-chan! Let’s chat!

 

_Ouma-kun took my hands in his and bounced excitedly, like a little child._

_I’m still very confused about all this, but if we wake up now, it’ll be bad for the both of us, so i should just play along for now..._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

O-Okay, sure.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Yaaaaay! C’mon, then, c’mon!

 

_Saying that, he dragged me to sit on the bed with him._

_Don’t think about it too hard, Kaede. This seems pretty tame so far… at least, by Ouma-kun’s standards..._

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Y’know, Akamatsu-chan, when you left for Germany for your concert, I started reminiscing.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Reminiscing? About what?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

About high school! Specifically, when you agreed to join DICE!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

A-Agreeing to be a criminal while still being in high school… that’s a very young age to accept something like that, isn’t it...

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Pshhhh! I founded DICE when I was even younger!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

That doesn’t mean it’s right! Besides, you seem to want to enjoy your youth forever, Ouma-kun.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

You think so? Hmmm, maybe.

Speaking of, Akamatsu chan… you joined DICE so you could make a difference, right?

Because you thought the bigwigs were in over their heads when it came to politics, and you wanted to change that?

Buuuuuut… is that all?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

H-huh?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Was it reeeeeeally only because of that~? Are you suuure it wasn’t because of meeee~?

Ever since I offered you to join, you couldn't take your eyes off me for the rest of the semester! Don’t think I didn’t notice!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I-It was because i couldn’t decide…! Becoming a criminal for the laughs isn’t something you should take lightly, you know!

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

…………………

 

_...Uh-oh. Did I say the wrong thing? There wasn’t really anything said about what I could and couldn’t deny when it came to being with someone in the Love Hotel…_

_I should probably fix thi--_

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Awww… that’s it?

And I was just about to say I couldn’t take my mind off of Akamatsu-chan either…

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

H-huh?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

I don’t let people I don’t like into my secret organization, Akamatsu-chan. You know that best out of everyone, right?

And I have liked you specifically for a loooong time!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

L-liked!?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

So, when I got to know you well enough, and found out about your taste for justice, I thought “hey, why not let her join DICE?”

So I gave you the offer, but you said you needed time to think about it…

So I waited, and waited, and waited… I waited so long I thought that you already refused, and were just giving me the cold shoulder!

B-But on graduation day, w-when I’ve already lost all h-hope…!

WAAAAAAAAAAH! Akamatsu-chan, you accepteeeeeed!!

...But still, you really took your sweet time! Do you know how close to death I was because of you!?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

D-don't exaggerate! You wouldn’t die just because I refused, would you?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

……………….

…’m not exaggerating. If Akamatsu-chan didn’t join, I really would die.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

What…?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

The thought of graduating and not being able to talk to Akamatsu-chan ever again… I couldn’t bear it.

Even if we did decide to stay in touch, you’d be busy with your career as a pianist, and I’d have to lead my organization.

Which is why I wanted you to join! If you were in DICE, we’d be able to see each other all the time!

...But even then, you’re always on an espionage mission or another country! So it ended up being like I feared it would be, anyway!

 

_It might’ve been my own imagination, but… Ouma-kun almost sounds lonely._

_Does he really like me that much, or is he just exaggerating again…? I still can’t tell when he’s lying and when he’s not..._

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Honestly… if you didn’t insist you wanted to keep this position, I’d just promote you to right hand so you could be at my side all the time!

But… since you refuse, and we are here now…

...Akamatsu-chan, what’s the truth? I’m getting mixed signals here.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Ah--I, uh…

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

You agreed to work under me, and you’ve proven yourself time and time again to be a valuable asset.

And while I can understand that you’re busy with your actual career… you’re still strictly professional whenever we talk.

So… did you just use me as a way to get what you want? Do you care about DICE more than me?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I--No! That’s not it at all…!

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Hmm?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Ouma-kun, this organization belongs to you, and moreover, I work under you!

You said you’d promote me just so I can be closer to you, but… I don’t want that!

Not because I don’t like you--I want to earn it!

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

………………...

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yes, I… want to be with you, but I also want you to know that I’m loyal to DICE as much as I am to you.

I don’t want you coddling me and giving me a high position just because you like me! I want to work for it!

I’m not doing this just for the organization, and I’m not doing this just for you…the reason I made you wait so long for an answer was because I wanted to make sure I was 100% certain about this!

I am serious about my work and you, but… I guess I’ve been focusing too much on the missions to focus on you…

So I’m sorry about that, Ouma-kun.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

…………………

Nishi… Nishishishishishi…

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

W-What? I’m serious…

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

I know! And it’s the fact that Akamatsu-chan was so serious that I’m laughing!

I mean, I was just kidding about all that!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Wha--!?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

I have no doubts about your loyalty to me. If you kept spending time with me, *then* I would be suspicious, sure…

Buuuuuut, Akamatsu-chan is too predictable~. If you were planning to out me, I would notice.

Nishishi! You totally fell for it! You’d think with how much time we’ve spent together in the past, you’d know when I was lying!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

…………...…

...Were you really, though?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Hmm?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Were you really lying about the part where you said that you l-liked me, Ouma-kun?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Hmmm… Who knows! I’m a liar, after all.

You signed up knowing that fact, too, y’know.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yeah, it’s part of your charm, I guess.

But… do you still want to go through with it?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Go through with what?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I mean, you’re not just my leader, you’re also my friend. If you want me to take a break from missions to spend time with you, I’d be happy to.

You’re a liar, and so am I, although I’m not as proud of that fact as you are…

...But I wasn’t lying when I said I liked you.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

………………….

Ahhh, Akamatsu-chan really is predictable. Confessing so anti-climactically…

But! It’s part of your own charms, too! I accepted that when I found out I liked you.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Ah, so you do like me?

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

What do you think?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Well, even if it is a lie, I’ll work hard to make that the truth.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Nishishi~

It won’t be that difficult, then.

Nooow theeeen, Akamatsu-chan…

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:  
**  
Wha-Whoa!

 

_Before I could react, Ouma-kun crawled his way into my lap and loomed over me..._

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

...You said we’d catch up, right? And you have a reputation of keeping your word.

And you owe me a loooooot for making me wait for so long…

So, how about we get started on that?

Let’s play together, Akamatsu-chan.

 

_Ouma-kun sent me a sly look, his face so close to mine I could feel my face flush...._

_He obviously doesn’t mean just chatting anymore, but..._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...Yeah. Okay.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

‘Yeah, okay’, what?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Y-Yeah, okay… let’s make up for lost time, Ouma-kun.

 

_Ouma-kun smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing his body weight on me to make me lay down on the bed._

_As he did, I saw an expression on his face I don’t think I’ve seen from him before..._

_He looked at peace._

 

………………

…………

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking suggestions as to what scenarios the other characters should be in! It will help me a lot, and speed up the update process!


	3. Nursery Rhymes (Maki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this ship much, so I'm surprised that this is the one I wanted to write next???  
> Anyway, here's some gal pals.

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right….?_

_Harukawa-san’s ideal fantasy… I wonder what kind of fantasy that is…?_

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

Hey, Akamatsu.

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** H-Hey…!

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

Why are you so jumpy…? I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me over.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Inviting you…!?

 

_Wait, crap! Is she aware we’re in the Love Hotel? Does the atmosphere or whatever not work on her!?_

_If Harukawa-san finds out I’ve been sticking my nose into her dreams, she’s gonna bury me six feet under! ...Probably!_

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

Well, I mean… you’ve invited me to your house a bunch of times now, so I guess it’s kinda weird of me to say that, but…

I guess I’m just… I dunno. Glad you didn’t push me away after yesterday.

 

_Oh! Okay, so she’s affected after all. Phew._

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** After yesterday…?

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

A normal person doesn’t expect to be invited over to their crush’s house the day after they blurted their feelings out to them.

Or… maybe they do. I don’t know. I’ve never really been in a relationship.

This is all… really new and confusing as hell to me.

 

_Ah… I see. So Harukawa-san and I have just started being in a relationship._

_But… she looks very apprehensive about it…_

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You don’t have to be so nervous, Harukawa-san! I can take you through the basic steps!

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** ‘Basic steps’... you say that like I’ve never even heard of dating before.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Ah… I didn’t mean to make it sound condescending...

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** No, that’s not… ugh.

I know I should stop insulting you because we’re dating now, but you never seem to stop being dense.

 

_Harukawa-san grabbed my hand._

_Her hold was firm, but then loosened a bit, like she was afraid she might’ve hurt me on accident._

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** I don’t know why I like you… No, maybe there’s more flaws to you and they’re just endearing to me.

You’re dense, you’re hyperactive, you jump head first into things…

You always try to make friends with everyone, even someone that clearly isn’t looking to make friends.

And yet, you kept trying to make me part of the class and invited me to hang out after school…

You even invited me over to your house and introduced me to your parents, for crying out loud.

When I look back… I find it kind of stupid to think you’d reject me when you’ve been as obvious about this as I supposedly was.

 

_Sounds like Harukawa-san and I have been pining each other for quite a while…_

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** Not to mention, your parents accepted me with such open arms when you introduced me…  
...You… didn’t tell them about us yet, did you?

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** N-No! Not yet, anyway… I wanted your opinion on the matter first, you know?

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
**...Good. Guess you can keep your mouth shut when you need to.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Hey...!

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** What? Not my fault you’re such an open book.

If you shouted at the top of the school that I’m your girlfriend, even then I wouldn’t be surprised.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I’m not _that_ overzealous! ...Am I?

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** Sometimes. But I guess that’s just another annoying thing I like about you.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Mmph....

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
...Anyway, right now… I want this to be kept between us.  
Not forever, of course, just… I need time to get used to this.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ‘Course. For now, this’ll be just between us.

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
...Good.

………………

...Hey, I have a stupid favor to ask.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I highly doubt it’s stupid… try me.

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
...Call me by my first name.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Oh. Um.

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
Told you it’s stupid. You don’t have to do it--

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

N-No! It’s okay, M-Maki!

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
Ah…!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Ah…!

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
……………………..

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

……………………..

 

_Great… now we’re both too flustered to say anything._

_It feels so odd to call the intimidating Harukawa-san by her first name… but it’s not that bad, either._

_While I was lost in thought, Harukawa-san scooted closer and laid her head on my shoulder._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Haruka--I mean… Maki?

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
W-What? This is normal for couples, right…?

And it’s not like it’s our first time with physical contact. You’re always touchy and holding hands with me when we walk…

So I just assumed it’d be okay for me to do the same...

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

It is, it’s just… you’re usually so stingy with PDA, Maki. I didn’t expect this from you so soon…

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
Guess you better get used to it then.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Heh… yeah.

 

 **Maki Harukawa:**  
……………………..

It felt like a splash of cold water when I realized I liked you.

Sorry that I’ve been avoiding you after my last visit, but… I didn’t know what to do about all these feelings.

I tried pushing them away, waiting for them to pass, or… *something*.

But they didn’t. And in the end, I ended up blurting them out in the spur of the moment when you confronted me at the gates after school.

I didn’t expect anything to go well. I never expected that… I’d get to be with you like this.

But… some surprises are nice, I guess.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yeah… yeah, they are.

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

...Kaede.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Y-yeah? W-What’s up?

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

You know what I find kind of funny about this? Our current position?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...What?

 

_If it’s funny by Harukawa-san’s standards… I can’t help but feel a twinge of dread._

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

Usually, when a girl invites a boy over, the girl’s parents are really wary and often check on them to make sure they don’t… do anything, right?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Um… r-right…

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

But… since we’re both girls, your parents don’t suspect a thing.

They probably think we’re talking about other boys or talking about the latest gossip or whatever it is adults think teenage girls think they’re doing nowadays…

They’re not suspecting this.

 

_Harukawa-san squeezed my hand and nuzzled her cheek further into my shoulder._

_I found it a little harder to breathe at that moment, and her looking up at me with an intense gaze didn’t help at all._

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** **  
** So… given that you’re okay with this…

...Do you want me to make up for all the time I’ve been avoiding you? Right here, right now?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

……………………….

 

_I squeezed Harukawa-san’s hand and nodded resolutely._

_My breath caught in my throat as she leaned in, and..._

_………………_

_…………_

_……_


	4. Sweep Notes (Tojo)

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_But… what about Toujou-san? She doesn’t seem like the type of person to have any weird fantasies_ …

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

…K-Kaede-sama… we shouldn’t be doing this...

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

…’Kaede-sama’?

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Ah--I meant mistress...! Is this really the appropriate time…?

We shouldn’t be doing this in the first place… If someone finds us…!

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**...Doing what?

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Mistress, please, I want this as much as you do, but… many people are passing your room today.  
After all, your coronation is today… you cannot possibly show up disheveled just because of me!

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Want… what? Wait, what?

 

_Wait, what’s the situation? ‘Coronation’? Am I princess or something!?_

_If so, then that probably means Tojo-san is my servant… But I still don’t know what she’s talking about._

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Mistress… if I may… do I have permission to speak?

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** **Y-** Yeah, of course! Go on. And you can just call me Kaede… it’s less of a hassle.

  


**Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Mistress… Kaede-sama… You shouldn’t be this familiar with me anymore.

You are a princess, and from today on, you will be a queen.

This… relationship of ours… while it is understood that a princess would run around bedding whoever catches her fancy…

Our bond, as it is now, will bring shame to your name as a queen.

 

_Oh. We’re in *that* kind of relationship._

_I never expected this from Tojo-san of all people…_

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

So… we need to stop this. No one can find out that their queen has been having a physical relationship with a maid.

Eventually, you’ll need to marry someone out of true love, or at worst, for ties between kingdoms…

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** W-Wait, Tojo-san…!

I get why you’d think like that, but… I-I’ll be the queen soon, you know!? I’ll be able to do what I want, no matter anyone’s opinion!

And, um… it’s not like I can’t have *those* kinds of servants, especially since I’m not arranged to marry anyone yet...

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

O-Of course, we can still meet like this! I continue to be your servant, ergo, I am inclined to do anything to please you…

But… not so often, or else everyone will begin to suspect something that doesn’t exist between us…

 

_Tojo-san… looked really solemn when she said that. Is there really nothing more to this than a fling?_

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

Kaede-sama… before the day ends and your duty will overtake our desires… may this humble maid confess to something?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You can tell me anything, Tojo-san.

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

As always... you are far too generous. Thank you. **  
** Kaede-sama… My time with you has been some of the most enjoyable in my life.

While our rendezvous started because of your need to let out stress… you also started taking interest in my troubles.

You’ve been kind, listening and conversing with me despite the difference in our social status…

I know that our relationship was purely physical, but as we continued to talk and spend time together, I…

Before she knew it… this foolish maid had found herself falling in love with her princess.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Tojo-san…

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** I stand by what I said before. Our relationship would only do harm rather than good to everyone.

But I couldn’t simply stand idle while these feelings I had were about to burst.

These feelings… I do not expect you to accept them, Kaede-sama…

But I needed you to know that our time together was important to me, as unconventional as it might’ve been.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** …………………….

...Tojo-san, me too.

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** What...?

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** What you’re saying may be true… other people might look down on a romance between a queen and a servant…  
But… I don’t care. I honestly don’t.

Tojo-san, I feel the same. I love you too.

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Kaede-sama…!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Tojo-san, all those times we spend together weren’t for naught.  
While it might’ve started as just a fling… it gradually turned into something more.

And now I’m certain.  
Tojo-san, no matter what, I love you, just as you love me.

And no matter what my duties might make me do, that won’t change.

And even then… I’ll find a way for us to be together.

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

……………….

...Hah… I cannot argue with that statement.

No matter how grim the situation, you always seem to find a way to make it better.

Truly, you will make a great leader, Kaede-sama.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I sure hope so… Queenly duties will probably be very hard…

But with you by my side, Tojo-san, I feel like I could do anything.

As long as… you stay by my side, I will do anything.

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Kaede-sama…

...I want to allow myself one thing.

All my life I’ve been serving others, forsaking my happiness for the sake of others.

And now, the person I’ve loved more than ever before was about to become someone unreachable.

I decided that… I should stop idling, and finally give myself a chance, no matter the results.

And in the end, though the future is still so uncertain… I have found out the love of my life loves me back.

There is reward in risk sometimes, I’ve learned. I’m glad I took it.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** So did I… I don’t think I would’ve had the guts if I were you.

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** In my opinion, it is not about bravery.

Rather, it is about whether you are willing to take a huge risk to acquire something you long for.

Because if you don’t take the chance, you will never know what could’ve happened if you took action.

Nevertheless, Kaede-sama…

No matter what the future holds, from this day forward, I devote myself to you as both a servant and a lover.

I will be with you every step of the way.

 

_Tojo-san gently took my hand and kissed my knuckles._

_In that moment, she reminded me of a handsome knight, and honestly, her personality isn’t that far from that image._

_Dashing, polite, yet bold… Those are only few of the marvelous things about Tojo-san._

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

Kaede-sama… This is your last day as a princess. The day our bond turns true.

I know that I was hesitant before, but… I am afraid I cannot contain myself after your confession.

I’ve never expressed my feelings so openly before… I…

 

_Tojo-san’s gaze scanned the room in a slight panic and she took a few steps closer to me._

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Tojo-san…? Is something--

Wah!

 

_Tojo-san suddenly picked me up like a bride and laid me on the bed with a thump._

_She loomed over me, her face showing nervousness and longing, and her hands on either side of my head._

_I felt my face quickly heat up as I looked up at her..._

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

Losing my restraint like this… that is how vulnerable you make me feel, princess.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** T-Tojo-san…!

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

Kaede-sama… If you’d like me to stop, please, say so now.

Because once we start… I will not be able to contain myself any longer.

I have waited for so long… I want to show you just how much I’ve been pining for this moment.

 

_A gloved thumb caressed my cheek, and I felt my breath shudder._

_The image of Tojo-san losing her cool like this is… something hard to ignore. In a *far* too positive way._

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Tojo-san...

 

**Kirumi Toujou:**

Kaede-sama…

 

_Gathering my courage… I decided to take the chance of the situation and put a hand to Tojo-san’s cheek._

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Come here.

 

 **Kirumi Toujou:** **  
** Anything for you, mistress.

 

………………

…………

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the scenes in a "boy - boy - girl - girl" pattern. Next up are Hoshi and Momota! (probably)


	5. Star Performance (Hoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partly inspired by the game 'Always Sometimes Monsters', where a broke writer gets invited to their ex's wedding and has a month to get there to crash it. The game itself is pretty good, so I suggest you check it out!

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_I wonder what kind of fantasy Hoshi-kun will have? He’s looking kind of nervous right now…_

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

Akamatsu!

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** H-Hoshi-kun!?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...Hey… it’s been a while. Sorry to barge in so suddenly.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Um… It’s no problem…?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** No, I mean… I’m sorry to arrive so unceremoniously. I wasn’t supposed to see you until the wedding, I know, but…

I couldn’t wait. I had to see you.

 

_‘Wedding’!? Am I getting married to Hoshi-kun!?_

_This got intense quick… I should play along the best I can._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

U-Um, H-Hoshi-kun, it’s a bad omen to see the bride before the wedding, you know...!?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** I think that only applies to the groom, not to the guests.

And I’m not surprised why that’s considered a norm… you look amazing.

If the groom’s jaw doesn’t drop the moment he sees you, I’m questioning his standards.

 

_...Huh? Hold on, he’s not the one I’m getting married to?_

_Just what kind of fantasy is this…!? Hoshi-kun, what goes on in your head!?_

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Hey, Akamatsu… we’ve talked about this a few days back on the phone, but… I don’t think I gave you the whole story.

This is your big day, I know. However, I won’t have a chance to say all this ever again after you tie the knot with that guy.

So… I’d like you to hear me out, but only if you allow me to.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Y-Yeah… go ahead.

 

_*Please* explain. I’m so confused right now…_

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Akamatsu… we met in high school, didn’t we?

We shared the same social circle, and you, being the social butterfly, decided to befriend me as well.

I thought you were cute n’ all, but didn’t think there was anything more to ya than a rich kid with a pretty face.

Boy, was I wrong. You were stubborn and childish, but...

You were also the kindest, most understanding person I’ve ever met, n’ you didn’t take nonsense from anyone either.

N’ eventually, I noticed that I was attracted to ya.

Even though we were so different, we evened each other out with our personalities.

But precisely because of that, I refrained from confessin’ to ya. Believin’ you were too good for someone like me.

But… Heh. You ended up sayin’ you like me, anyway.

 

_That sounds like a light-hearted story, so… why do I get the feeling that this is heading in a bad direction?_

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** But then, I… made probably the biggest mistake of my life.

...I left you.

 

 _Hoshi-kun… left me?_  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**I broke up with you and ran away, never giving you the reason.  
So, now… I know it might not change anything, but at least I want you to know you were not at fault.

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ...Go on.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...Thanks.  
The truth is, I… was afraid.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**Afraid…?  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**A stupid reason, I know. I was a coward, just as I always was.  
Back then, I kept seeing you standing on this sort of pedestal.

Ranking high above all others, great at music, smart, nice, a lot of friends…  
You were everything I admired and more, and I couldn’t help but hope you might notice me one day…

...despite the fact I was trash compared to you.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**Hoshi-kun, don’t degrade yourself like this! You’re not--  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**I know, I know, but let me finish.  
I still think I don’t deserve you, that you’re amazing and everything, but back then… I was worse.  
I saw you as a literal goddess above all else. And one day, I asked myself… “Is this really okay?”

Because, whenever I praised you, you took it. But when you said a single good thing about me…

I compared myself to you, said how I’m much worse and for you to stop kidding around.

Whenever I denied your words, you looked so… resigned.

I hated how when you wanted to let me know I was loved, that there were good things about me…

I never accepted your words, but still kept rubbing your nose into mine.

I realized then, that… it wasn’t right for us to be in a one-sided relationship like that.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I wouldn’t say it was one-sided… we both loved each other, but in terms of a healthy relationship…

Yeah, it doesn’t sound good at all, when you put it that way…

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**I realized that I didn’t just want to be your other half. I wanted to be a man worthy of you.  
And with who I was before, I wasn’t even close.

I wanted to come back to you as a better man, someone that realized both you and I have virtues and flaws.

And then we could gush over the good things about us, while making fun of the bad ones.

When I look back… I could’ve asked you to help me become that better man… but never did.  
I’m sorry for completely cutting you off, Akamatsu. That was the thing I regretted most about our break up.

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** But… you’re here now, aren’t you?

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

...Yeah, I am.

On the day of my ex’s arranged wedding. How cliche can this get…

 

_‘Arranged’... Ah! That’s right, he called me a ‘rich kid’ before, didn’t he?_

_And people like that usually get arranged marriages in movies and stuff…_ _  
_ _He’s right, though. This is pretty cliche… though, it’s pretty heavy, too..._

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**Speaking of the wedding, you’ve only met the groom a few days back, too, haven’t ya?  
Your smile looked forced the whole time you’ve been here, but whenever he came any closer to you…

...You looked about ready to punch his lights out.

 

_If this is supposed to be a drama-like situation, then chances are, my ‘fiance’ is probably a huge jerk..._

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yeah, he’s… not the most pleasant person.  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** I think I saw soy sauce on his tux.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Ew…!

...Well, for what it’s worth… things haven’t been the same since you left, Hoshi-kun.

It was hard not to think about you. I liked you a lot, after all.  
I was sad that you constantly compared yourself to me, but now that I look at you…  
I’m just so happy to see you again. You look more… content.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...The me from high school still exists. I ain’t gonna pretend he’s gone, especially not to you.

He’s still a part of me, no matter what… but I do want to change.

Not just for you… for me, too. For both of us.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Hoshi-kun… I’m happy.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...Okay, now that I’ve given you the whole story…

I have a… even bigger bomb to drop on you. A big favor. It’s absurd, but again, I want you to hear me out.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You’ve come so far, Hoshi-kun! Don’t stop now!  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Okay, okay…

I…

……………….  
...I want you to run away with me, doll.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** …

Huh?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** I told you it was absurd… damnit.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** **‘** R-Run away’? Hoshi-kun, you don’t mean…!?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** It is what it sounds like.

From our days in high school, you always confided in me about your family and how much you would’ve preferred a normal life…

An apartment, a simple job… living with me, instead of someone you’ve never met…

I wanted to give you that life. That was what kept me going, even after we separated

 

. **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You… know what you’re asking, right…!? Won’t my parents find me…?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Actually, I talked with them.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You… what?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** I went to your house to meet with you awhile back, but only your parents were there.

I decided to see if I couldn’t persuade them to call off the wedding, to avoid drama.

They couldn’t, because the other family had made all the arrangements…

But they said that they were more than okay with me being with you instead of that guy.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**Really? You… persuaded them to not let me marry!?  
But, wait, if the wedding wasn’t called off, I’m still going to get married! Are you…

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** I ain’t gonna have an affair with you, doll! Calm down.

You know how in the movies, during the “speak now or be silent forever” part, the love interest or rival objects?

I’m plannin’ to do somethin’ similiar to that.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**That… takes a lot of guts…  
  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Like you said, I’ve come this far. Why stop now?

But… hey. You still haven’t given me permission to do that.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Hm?

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

I got so caught up in my speech, I forgot to ask you how you feel about this. About me.

Hah. Even after I promised to change, I make the same mistakes.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You realize you’re doing them, though. That’s already a big step.

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

Yeah… yeah, it is.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

And… Hoshi-kun, I missed you a lot.

My mind often wandered to you, and I couldn’t help but hope you were doing well.

And now, though it’s a surprise to see you again… I am happy.

I am truly happy to hear you say all that. And I’d love to continue where we left off.

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

With less idolizing and self-decrepitation and more enjoying the moment this time, yeah?

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Haha, yup! I’m looking forward to it.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...Hey, doll, level with me.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Yeah? What’s up?

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
**...I meant literally.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Oh.

 

_I knelt down to be more or less eye-to-eye with Hoshi-kun._

_When I did, he brought his forehead to mine._

 

**Ryouma Hoshi:**

Akamatsu… I promise, from now on, we’ll be together, on equal ground.

You accepted me… so, I’m not leavin’ or runnin’ away anymore. Never again.

Not when I’ve finally gotten the chance to truly be happy with you.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Hoshi-kun… It’s good to see you again.

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Same here.

...Alright, we both gotta mentally prepare. I’m about to crash a wedding, romance drama style.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I’ll be rooting for you! ...In my mind, because I don’t want the others to get suspicious…

 

 **Ryouma Hoshi:** **  
** Yeah, let’s keep it a surprise for the rest of the family members. Gonna love the looks on their faces, I assure you.

 

_Hoshi-kun smiled, and as I got up to my feet, I couldn’t help but grin too._

_He grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and led me to exit the room…_

_I hoped that one day, Hoshi-kun would truly learn to respect and love himself, just as he did here…_

 

_………………_

_…………_

_……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONGER THAN OUMA'S SCENE?? WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> Kiibo: 871  
> Ouma: 1643  
> Maki: 1104  
> Tojo: 1284  
> Hoshi: 1799???
> 
> I am ashamed I am so sorry Kiibo my boy you and Kaede are my otp i swear
> 
> Anyway, Momota is next!!! Hopefully his won't be as long @_@
> 
> Also! This person helped me come up with the "arranged marriage" scenario for this chapter! So thanks to them. == UltimateRobotKiibo / http://ultimate-robot-kiibo.tumblr.com/


	6. Clair de Lune (Kaito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM BACK  
> I was focusing on a fic i was making for a friends bday and then i got writers block, but i FINALLY FINISHED IT HERES THE SPACE BOYFRIEND ENJOY

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

………………

 

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_I’m curious as to what Momota-kun’s ideal lover might be… knowing him, it’ll probably be something out of this world..._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Hmm...

 

 

_Momota-kun seems to be deep in thought. What’s up with him?_

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Say, Kaede, how does it feel?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** How… does what feel?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** To be the brightest star in the sky.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** W-what!?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Ah! A reaction! That means it worked, right!?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** What worked…?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

The pick-up line, what else!? You agreed to let me practice my pick-up lines on you, remember?

They clearly needed work, since none of them had the effect I wanted…

And who better to ask for help than my childhood friend?

 

 

_Ah, we’re childhood friends in Momota-kun’s fantasy. So that’s why he called me by my first name earlier._

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** They ‘didn’t have the effect you wanted’?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** W-well yeah, I need to be able to charm girls into liking the great Kaito Momota!

I’m famous even in space! I need to maintain my charisma, you know!?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Okay… Whatever you say, Momota-kun.

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Huh? ‘Momota-kun’? Why are ya callin’ me by surname?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Oh! Uh--I…

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Hey, I know that since we’re in high school now, it’s kinda awkward to be callin’ a guy your age by first name...

But it’s just us right now, so you can call me ‘Kaito’ all you want!  
I’m so used to hearin’ ya callin’ me that, I don’t think I’d bear it if I never heard ya sayin’ it ever again!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

A-alright, Kaito-kun.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Wow... did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Was that *another* pick up line? That one wasn’t so bad, I think.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Huh?

I mean--yeah! Hell yeah! If *you* say it’s okay, then it’s bound to make the other girls fall head-over-heels!

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**...And what’s *that* supposed to mean?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

N-nothin’! Nothin’ at all...!

Okay, back to the lines, hmmmm…

Ah! I got one!

You must be the North Star, because the light around you guided me here.

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Eh… not really feeling that one.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

You always were a tough customer. Then how about...

You look much more attractive in person than you do through my telescope.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Excuse me!?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Argh!! No! Wait!! That just sounds like I’m bein’ a stalker! Forget that one!

 

 

_Believe me, I’ve been trying to forget every last pick-up line that you’ve said to me ever since we got here._

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Ugh, fix it, fix it...

...I'm attracted to you like the Earth is attracted to the Sun...

...With a large force inversely proportional to the distance squared.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ………………

Ahaha, okay, I’m not gonna lie, that was pretty funny.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Yes!!

I mean, It’s supposed to be romantic, not funny, but if you’re smiling, I must’ve done something right!

I mean, I feel like I'm in space whenether you smile. It's like I'm floating.

 

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Oh! Um...

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
**...Woah! Wait, that was… I-I don’t know where that came from!

I just saw you smile, n’ the words just… formed themselves in my head.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** So, seeing me happy gives you inspiration?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

T-that’s…!

………………

...Not… too far off, actually…

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** What? Really?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Well, ‘course! The both of us have had each other's backs since we were kids, remember?

We kept each other smilin’ and cheered the other up when we had doubts ‘bout our dreams…

So we kinda became one another’s big brother and big sister at the same time!

You backed me up whenever the other kids would make fun of my dream to be an astronaut…

And when people called ya names like “piano freak”, I volunteered to beat ‘em up for ya!

...You always held me back, though. ‘prolly for the best.

You’ve saved me from landin’ in time-out n’ detention more times than I can recall.

 

 

_Momota-kun does seem like he’d need a partner that could keep him out of trouble… as much as they could, anyway._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

The other kids were just jealous that we were *way* ahead of them in figurin’ out what we wanted to do in our lives, anyway.

You had a burnin’ passion for somethin’ you loved, just like me! I guess that’s why I was attracted to you.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ………………

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

………………

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...Huh!?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

I-I mean!! I-I guess that’s what attracted me to you! Yeah!!

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Kaito-kun, are you--  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:** **  
** Lines!! Let’s get back to the lines!!  
  
  
_This is getting increasingly painful to watch._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Lessee...

I’m new in town. Could you give me directions to your place?

...Wait. I’m already at your place. I mean, it could work if we were anywhere else--

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Kaito-kun, is something wrong? You seem really twitchy.

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Whaaaat? Noooo, I’m fine! Honest!!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 **Kaito Momota:**  
………………

...Ah, screw it. Guess now’s a good time as any.

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** For what?  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:** **  
** First, you probably oughta sit down. C’mon.

 

 

_Momota-kun seated himself on the big bed in the center of the room and patted the space beside him._

_...Don’t freak out, Kaede. He just wants to talk._

_Saying that to myself, I took a seat next to Momota-kun on the overly flashy bed._

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** So, uh… you want me to give it to you straight?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Um, sure, I guess?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Aight, then, you asked for it.

………………

Yeah, actually, screw that. I have too much bottled up!

 

 

_So much for ‘giving it to me straight’!_

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** You’re my best friend. I’ve said it plenty of times before, yeah?  
You’ve always been there for me, always giving the push I sometimes never even knew I needed.

Ya never stopped supportin’ me. You never stopped believing in me.

Don’t think I take that for granted, Kaede. I intend to repay you tenfold!

...Starting with me finally bein’ honest with ya.

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You’re always honest, though. That’s one of your most redeeming qualities, Kaito-kun.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Exactly!! In order for me to be a man worthy of your love, I gotta live up to my image!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Your… love!?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

You heard me! I love you, Kaede!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

S-since when!?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Since forever!!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Huh!?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

We’re childhood friends! You’ve never left my side or lost sight of what you wanted to do in the future!

You’re brave! You’re resilient! You’re hella hot, too! How could I not fall in love!?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

H-hey…!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

What? It’s true! Told ya I was gonna be honest!

Kaede, ever since we told each other ‘bout our dreams…

I wanted you to see the thing I loved just as much as you!

I want to take you to the stars one day!

And! And…!

...And I know that though you might not feel the same, it won’t change how I feel.

Whether you accept my feelings or not, you’re still my best friend. Always will be!

But… I want to know if we can’t also be somethin’ more. So I want ya to be honest with me, too!

Say you love me, like me, think of me as a friend, hate me, whatever! Just say it!

The great Kaito Momota demands your response!

 

 

_He’s so fired up…! Even Momota-kun’s confession is passionate!_

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Mmmmpf...

 

 

_I… really can’t focus on a response when he’s staring at me so intently…_

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Those pick-up lines… you just wanted an excuse to confess to me?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** No! Uh, kinda? Maybe?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Kaito-kun, you know that you’re really dense at times, right?

  
  
**Kaito Momota:**  
Well… yeah.  
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**  
You know that even though it’s cute sometimes, you still say stuff that really gets on my nerves?  
And while you’re a good guy, you still have a lot to learn?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Y-yeah…

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

And... you know that I’ve liked the idiot in front of me for as long as I can remember?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Yeah…

...Wait, I-I mean--what!?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You have a lot of faults, but there’s a bunch of stuff I love about you, too.

You’re really smart, though you may not look it. You’re determined and cheerful and kind, willing to go out of your way for anyone in need...

So, yeah… I feel the same way, Kaito-kun.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Really!?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yup!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Really really!? Like, seriously? You’re not pulling my leg or anything!?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Yes, really really, seriously, not pulling your leg! I really like you, too!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Dude... this is amazing! This is awesome!! Hahaha!

Kaede, I’ve been waiting so long to say that… you have no idea how happy I am!

As if we weren’t inseparable already, we’re an item now!

Kaede, you’ve committed yourself to the greatest man in this galaxy, Kaito Momota! There’s no backing out now!

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You sound like just because we’re dating now, I’ll let you off the hook more often.

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
**...Wait, you won’t?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Ehehe…

 

 

_Despite the confession, the atmosphere is really light-hearted._

_Leave it to Momota-kun to make even usually awkward situations fun._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Alright! Now that we got past the hardest part…

 

 

_Momota-kun sat cross-legged and patted his knee, his face still beaming._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

C’mon up!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...What am I, a dog?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Huh? I mean, you’re cute like one, but that’s not the point.

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...Are you calling me a b--

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

No!! Ugh, just--c’mere.

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Wha--

 

 

_Momota-kun, already impatient, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap._

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Whoa!! M--Kaito-kun…!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

What? We’ve hugged n’ stuff plenty o’ times before. This ain’t bad, right?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

T-this is different!! I mean, we just--now, we’re...

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

...Ah, yeah, true… now that we’re a thing, it’s kinda different, huh.

But I can’t help it! I have too much pent up affection to show ya! So for now, you’re stuck like this.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Geez…

 

 

_I fumbled around, trying to sit up in order to make my position less awkward in Momota-kun’s lap._

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

W-what are you doing!? Stop wriggling!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

I’m trying to make myself comfortable! YOU stop freaking out!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

I’m not the one grinding on a guy’s lap!!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Just keep it in your pants! Sheesh!

 

 

_I eventually settled on a proper position, with my head laying against Momota-kun’s chest._

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
**...Your heart’s beating pretty fast, Kaito-kun.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Hah, and whose fault do you think that is?  
I’m still feelin’ really starstruck… can’t believe my childhood sweetheart actually likes me back.

If I got a star every time I thought think of you, the midnight sky would soon be empty.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Y-you weren’t kidding about those pick-up lines coming to you naturally, were you…  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:** **  
** Told ya!

You won’t regret this, Kaede. I’ll make ya the happiest woman this side of the cosmos. I promise.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** And I’ll do the same for you.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

You’ve already done it, dumbass...

...Hmpf...

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...Are you still…?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Your fault for moving around so much...!

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You’re the one who brought me into your lap! You knew what you were getting into, mister!

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Ugh, whatever. Just--gimme a minute.

 

 

_He looks embarrassed… it’s pretty cute, actually._

_………………_

_Do I really want to…?_

_...Eh, why not._

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Kaito-kun, you don’t want me to help you with that?

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

...Huh?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

You heard me. We’re together now, and since I caused it and all, I should help you out, right?

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
**...Huh?

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………  
  
  
_Realizing that he’s probably not going to give a proper response any time soon, I sat up on my knees to loom over him._

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** Kaede…?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Kaito-kun.

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** I mean… you’re really okay with this? No holds barred?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Yeah. I trust you, Kaito-kun.  
Besides, if you do something I don’t like, I am fully capable of taking you down.

 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

I don’t doubt it for a second!

Hey… one more pick-up line for the road?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I’ve already agreed to dating you, but sure.

 

 

 **Kaito Momota:** **  
** I think you might be a star, ‘cause I can't stop orbiting around you.

By the way, who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?

I mean, your beauty is as rare as a Venus eclipse.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Hey! I-it was only supposed to be one…!  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:**

Revenge for cornering me earlier! **  
** Besides, you look so cute when you’re blushing!

Well, not that it matters, I guess… since I’m about to see your face turn all kinds of pretty shades, yeah?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You’re… way too cocky sometimes.  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:** **  
** And yet, you’re still chillin’ on my lap.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You cheeky little...

 

 

_Our laughter seemed to harmonize together as it echoed across the room, and even as I pushed him down, Momota-kun was grinning._

_That smile was filled with so much wonder, I had to remind myself that all that emotion he had at that moment was directed at me._

_We held gazes for a moment, before we wrapped our arms around each other, and…_

 

_………………_

_…………_

_……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momota and Kaede have such good chemistry together??? like try and tell me they wouldnt be a thing if kaede had lived longer
> 
> Some callouts @ myself;  
> 1) IM SORRY SAIHARA FOR COCKBLOCKING YOU FROM GETTING "CLAIR DE LUNE" AS YOUR CHAPTER NAME (except not really BUT STILL i couldnt pass up the chance on a "Lune" pun with Kaito)  
> 2) Word count: Kiibo: 871  
> Ouma: 1643  
> Maki: 1104  
> Tojo: 1284  
> Hoshi: 1799  
> Kaito: 2263?????????????
> 
> Im gonna have to write an apology letter for kiibo at this point i cant believe this holy shit
> 
> ANYWAY next up is Himiko!! Hopefully it wont take me a month to do her chapter, haha,,


	7. Magical Doremi (Himiko)

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

………………

 

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_What kind of fantasy does Yumeno-san have? She already says a lot of fantasy-like things non-stop._

 

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

Hey, Akamatsu, do you know if we had any herbology homework? I fell asleep during it.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Herbology…? Ah, you mean biology?

 

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

Uh, no? What are we, normies? Biology’s for non-magician’s, Kaede.

We’ve been attending the Academy for Witchcraft for a year already. You’d think you’d already learn the difference between normie subjects and witch ones…

 

 

 _‘Academy for...Witchcraft’? We’re witches in training in Yumeno-san’s fantasy!?_  
_I was prepared for something bizarre when I saw her here, but this is…!_  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** ****  
So? Did they assign us anythin’?  
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
Ah--no, I don’t think so…?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** You ‘don’t think so’...? Geez, c’mon, you’re supposed to be the attentive one out of the two of us…

Hey, if we really did have any homework and we get chewed out, I’m blamin’ you.

… And then I’m turning you into a cat again.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-A cat!? Again!?

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** I remember how much you hated that. Don’t think I’ll hesitate just cuz’ we’re roommates.

...No, actually, if I do that again, you might get angry and claw at my bedsheets…

Okay, scratch that. I’ll think of a better idea.

 

 

_We’re rooming together at an academy that teaches witchcraft… that’s such a bizarre concept, yet it does sound like Yumeno-san..._

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

...What’s with that look? Ya think I won’t do it? Just cuz’ I’m lazy doesn’t mean I won’t get angry at you If you give us a bad rep.

After all, don’t you remember our promise?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Promise…?

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** Don’t play dumb… our promise to be partners when we graduate?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
P-partners!?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** Honestly… when I was accepted, I didn’t think studying to become a witch would require this much work.

It might be magic school, but it’s still school… assignments, essays, and all that other crap…  
We barely have time for each other… s’ not fair. I wanna spend time with you, too.  
But we have to work hard n’ study so much we don’t even have free time, and we’re not allowed to go out at night…

...Still, this is your fault, too.

 

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
Huh!? How is this my fault!?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** I didn’t care ‘bout talking with my roommate, much less other people. I just cared about becoming a witch.

But then you had to go and make me like you…  
Ughhh.... what a pain… Having both feelings and school is such a pain...

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
You think… your feelings for me are a liability?  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** I-It’s not that…!

I mean… it’s not that I hate liking you, just…  
Ugh, c’mon, you know I suck at talking about feelings n’ stuff…  
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
I know, but, I can’t read your mind, you know?  
If you don’t tell me how you feel, I won’t know how to feel about you, either...

Just because you’re bad at it, doesn’t mean you can’t make an effort out of it, right?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** But what’s the point of trying when I know all too well it won’t work out?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** You can’t predict the future! You never know unless you try!

And even if it turns out bad, you’ll have the satisfaction of knowing you tried!

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** ****  
Well, you *can* predict the future, but you have to be a pretty powerful witch to do so…

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
My point still stands! I want to understand you, Yumeno-san!  
Communication is key in relationships, isn’t it?

 

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

………………

Eh, whatever. That attitude is probably why I like you, anyway.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Huh?

 

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

Like I said, I didn’t plan on making friends with anybody.  
But… it was kinda hard to do that when I was living with such a social butterfly, y’know?  
We studied together, had the same classes...

And we spent what little time we had after class messing around with concoctions or with you dragging me outside to cafes n’ such.  
You were practically the only friend I had… and had the same goal as me.  
And then we’re chatting one night, talking about how a witch’s life is a pretty lonely one, right?

So you promised me that after we graduate… you’d be my partner, and live with me.

 

 

_Two young witches promising to stay together, even after graduating… that’s pretty romantic, in a weird sort of way._

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** W-we… we can’t properly date with the workload the teachers keeps pushing on us…

So all we can do right now is work to make that promise we made a reality, right?

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Yeah… let’s work hard together, Yumeno-san.

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
**...Yeah.

 

 

_Yumeno-san dragged her feet towards me, and then wrapped her arms around me in a loose hug._

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Y-Yumeno-san…?

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** ****  
All that talking made me tired… you’re gonna be my pillow as punishment.  
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
Talking wore you out? Seriously…?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** Mmmmpf…

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Okay, okay, fine… I was just joking.

 

 

_I wobbled to the bed with Yumeno-san’s arms still around me, and when we sat down, her head came down to lay on my lap._

_I patted her head, thinking she was already dozing off, but I heard her murmuring..._

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
**...We’re going to graduate from this academy together, ya hear?

And then we’re gonna get a house in the woods. With herbs, potion, cauldrons, sigil tomes n’ anything our grand witch positions will get us.  
Just you, me, n’ our cat, Salem.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ****  
Why ‘Salem’...?  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** ‘S a good name. Shut it.

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** But… Yumeno-san… with the way you’re talking about our promise, you’re making it sound like you want to…

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
** I-I said shut it…

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** O-okay, okay…

 

 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** **  
**...Hey, Akamatsu… don’t go anywhere while I’m asleep, okay?

Let’s stay together forever…

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Yeah… let’s. I’m never leaving you, Yumeno-san.

 

 

 _I don’t know if she heard that or if she already fell asleep…_ _  
_ _But soon, Yumeno-san’s rhythmic breathing made me doze off as well…_

 

 

_………………_

_…………_

_……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually completed this in two days?? That's a new record, I'm proud of myself.  
> The chapter's name is a reference to "Ojamajo Doremi", an anime about young witches with musical themes! I thought about refrencing 'Little Witch Academia', but that'd be too obvious.
> 
> Word count: Kiibo: 871  
> Ouma: 1643  
> Maki: 1104  
> Tojo: 1284  
> Hoshi: 1799  
> Kaito: 2263 (still having an internal crisis over this)  
> Himiko: 1038
> 
> Next up, ~~an apology letter to Kiibo~~ Angie!! It'll be more saucy to make up for the lack of suggestive themes in this chapter, since I felt pretty uncomfortable with putting Himiko in suggestive scenarios.


	8. Artistic Differences (Angie)

**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** ……………… 

  
  


**Angie Yonaga:  
** ……………… 

  
  


_ When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…? _

_ What’s going to happen with Angie-san? She’s always going on about her love for her God… _

 

  
**Angie Yonaga:  
** Ahhh~! If it isn’t Kaede~! God told Angie she would find you here, and lo and behold, here you are!

Nyaha, but even then, Angie expected Kaede to be energetically preparing for the exhibition all alone. So it would’ve been easy to find you anyhow~

  
  


**Kaede Akamatsu:**

E-exhibition…? What?

  
  


**Angie Yonaga:**

Ahh~ Kaede’s being a scatterbrain today, hmmm?

Well, that’s good for Angie! Now she’ll have even higher chances of winning the competition!

  
  


**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Competition…? We’re competing?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Nyahaha! Of course! The ‘Arts & Culture’ showcase this year has a lot of support, so whoever wins gets a looooot of money!   
And Angie isn’t willing to go easy on Kaede just because she’s Angie’s cute rival~!

  
  


_ I’m her rival!? Huh, that’s a bit surprising for Angie-san… but considering how she is, I guess this is pretty normal... _

**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I’m a pianist, not an artist, and you still see me as a rival?   


  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Music is also art! Kaede herself taught Angie that in the most horrible way!   
  


  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I-I did!?   


  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Angie still has visions of the showcasing contest from few years back… It keeps Angie going to become a better artist everyday!   
Angie thought she had the first place in the bag, y’know? I was so surprised when I found out the pianist prodigy did better than me!   
Angie feared God would be angry, but… God actually liked Kaede’s music, too. So did Angie, when she thought back to your performance.   
Nyahaha~ A proper rival! That’s the motivation Angie needed to hone her skills!   
  
  
_ Angie-san seems really excited… Her choice in partners is a bit bizarre, but I guess I can see where she’s coming from. _ __  
__  
__  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Angie is motivated now more than ever to beat Kaede~ And when she does, she’ll be able to move on to her next goal~   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Oh? What’s your next goal?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Monopolizing Kaede, of course!   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………   
...What?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Monopolizing Kaede, of course!   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**

...Huh?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Angie wants to keep her muse alllll to herself!

God thinks Kaede is worthy, and Angie likes Kaede! God’s and Angie’s desires go hand in hand!

But first~ Angie wants that big sum of money to donate to God’s cause~!   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**   
I thought your God takes tributes in blood…?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:**   
Of course, but Angie needs money for art supplies! God can’t create masterpieces without any tools, you know!   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**   
That’s fair.   
But still… ‘monopolizing’ me? Angie-san, I’m not an object… what do you mean?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** It means what it means~   
  
  
_ Angie-san started approaching me in slow strides. Instinctively, I backed away. _ __  
__  
__  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** God likes Kaede and Angie likes Kaede. Kaede is a great muse and rival, and a cute one too...   
God always says to never pass up opportunities given to you… and so, Angie won’t.   
  
  
_ I felt my back hit the bed’s as my legs gave away and I fell on the bed. _ __  
__  
__  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Oof--! __  
  


__  
_ Angie-san kneeled between my legs and leaned down, pressing her body against mine… _ __  
_ W-where is this going!? Angie-san has such a weird look on her face…! _ __  
__  
__  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-Angie-san!?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:**   
Angie has both hated and admired Kaede for quite a while. Angie wants to learn more to love and hate about Kaede.   
Of course, Kaede has no choice but to accept Angie. Angie has already devoted herself…   
And when Angie commits, she commits to the very end.   
  
  
_ Angie-san started circling her finger over the spot where my heart is… _ __  
_ I could easily just push her off, but…  _ __  
__  
__  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-Angie-san…   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** The exhibitions an hour away… and though God is at Angie’s side, she feels antsy…   
Kaede too, right? You feel nervous~?   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-about the competition or this…?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Hmm? So you do?   
Nyahaha~ Well, Angie has the ability to drive all those negative thoughts away in an instant~   
Would Kaede like to ease some of her nervousness too~?   
  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I-I, um…! N-not that I’m refusing, but, uh--!  
A-aren’t we in the exhibition building!? What if someone catches us!?   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** Then we ask them to leave, silly~! Noone’s gonna interrupt my rendezvous with Kaede!   
  
  
_ As if to emphasise her resolve, Angie-san laughed and grinded my lap with hers. _ __  
__  
__  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-Angie-san…   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:** **  
** We’ll have a loooot more fun after this, so don’t worry, Kaede! Angie’s not going to leave her favourite person hanging~!   
  
  
_ I was in such a daze from our position, I didn’t even notice Angie-san’s hand travelling lower and lower still… _ __  
__  
__  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** A-Ahh...   
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:**   
For now, Ms. SHSL Pianist… do what you do best, and make some beautiful music for Angie…   
Angie is aaaaall ears…   
  
__ ……………… 

_ …………  _

_ ……  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME? OR IS THIS CHAPTER......... ONLY 824 WORDS!?!?!?!  
> I still gotta write that apology letter to Kiibo but YAY I ACTUALLY STAYED WITHIN THE NORMAL WORD COUNT FOR THE LOVE HOTEL SCENES  
> But yes, here's the more saucy chapter to compensate for the pure one beforehand HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
> For yall Shinguji fans who liked him before the game came out and utterly ruined him--i know how yall feel bc i was one of those people and i hope the next chapter will be to your tastes because his scene is next!!
> 
> Also, HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my friend Teko for proofreading my chapters and helping me through. love ya bro <3


	9. Shady Grove (Shinguji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the chapter title; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuruPBTf2HY

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

 

**Korekiyo Shinguji:**

………………

 

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?_

_Shinguuji-kun’s fantasy…  Honestly, it’s a little scary, but I can’t help but wonder what it would be…_

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Ah, Akamatsu-san. I was almost afraid you wouldn’t come.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**   
Huh?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Usually, it is my sister who invites you to our abode…   
...So it must’ve been quite a surprise for you when I was the one who requested your presence here. Was it not?   
Kukuku… do not worry, I bear no ill will. Especially after all of our outings together.   
  
_I… still don’t fully understand, but I guess I’m a friend of Shinguji-kun and his sister’s?_   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**

So, um. Why *did* you invite me here, Shinguji-kun?  
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Ah, to be honest, I have a confession to make.   
Do you remember our first meeting, Akamatsu-san? We didn’t exactly get off to a good start, did we?   
I assume you remember the shock on my face when sister introduced you to me as her **significant other** ...   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** S-Significant other!?   
  
_Wait! That means I’m dating Shinguji-kun’s sister in his fantasy! What is this scenario!?_   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**   
You were one of the volunteer caretakers during sister’s admittance at the hospital and often took care of her…   
Sister continued talking about you even after being discharged, and some time later, she found out you attend a school close to ours.   
And soon after, she brought you into our home and introduced you to me as her girlfriend.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**   
W-wow…   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** To be perfectly honest, when I first heard those words, I was boiling with rage.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:**   
Wha--!?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** It was only ever sister and I, after all. We were deemed ‘odd’ by the people around us, so we only ever had each other to count on.   
Call me selfish, but the thought of my dear sister depending on someone other than me made my blood boil.   
And so, I came up with a plan to befriend you… and instill fear in you.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ‘Fear’...!? Why does that… sound like a threat?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Oh, that’s because it was.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Wha--!?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**

I was hellbent on getting you to leave sister alone. Call it childish, but I could not see any reason for you to be sister’s destined one.

And yet… fate had other plans for me, it seems.  
I started having meetings and get-togethers with you to gently and ever-so slowly coerce into leaving our family alone…   
But instead, along the way, I found myself the answer as to why sister was so mesmerized with you... **  
** **  
** **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** S-Shinguji-kun, are you saying…?

  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**

It seems sister and I have another thing in common… we both love the same stubborn, passionate pianist.  
Kukuku… a turn of events I myself am surprised--but nevertheless pleased at.   
Ah… and I wasn’t even the first to notice my feelings, despite my self-proclaimed keen perception, was I…?   
Sister and you were the one who noticed my feelings for you and confronted me about it.   
I was expecting you two to be angry at me, as I surely was… but you were both willing to share.   
Kukuku… your generosity knows no bounds, does it?   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ‘Share’... I’m not a possession, you know! And neither is your sister!   
I’m her girlfriend, after all! A-And yours too now, I guess!   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**

Of course you are not a thing to possess, my dear Akamatsu-san.  
  
_Shinguji-kun stepped closer, gently put his fingers under my chin to lift my gaze up to his…_ _  
_ _His eyes are so intense... I don’t think I’d be able to look away, even if I wanted to..._   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**   
You are one of the most intriguing, beautiful human beings I’ve ever met, Kaede Akamatsu...   
...And I am elated to call you my own.   
  
_My face felt hot and my knees felt like they were about to give out._ _  
_ _He’s so close… we’re not even doing that much, but I feel like even this is too much for me…_ _  
_ _  
_ **Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Sister and I both love you so deeply, my dear Akamatsu-san…   
The precise reason why I called you over this fine evening was to enlighten you about the extent of my love for you…   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Yeah…?   
  
_Shinguji-kun led me to the bed… and then suddenly crouched down and searched under it._ _  
_ _And he pulled out…_ _  
_ _  
_ **Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** W-What is that…!?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Shibari rope. I am sure you’ve heard of it at least once, yes? I know you are not as innocent as you often make yourself out to be.   
I introduced you to my various interests in the past, and you were always open to learning more.   
And now, I would like to show you another interest of mine. One I would be honored to introduce you to…   
...As long as you trust me to, of course…?   
  
_...This fantasy… is already so bizarre, I can’t even bring myself to be that shocked at this turn of events._ _  
_ _Shinguji-kun is looking at me gently… while he’s usually a shady character, given this scenario, I think I can trust him._ _  
_   
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** W-Well… first time for everything, right?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Kukuku… always so open-minded, aren’t you, Akamatsu-san?   
If you ever absolutely want to stop, say “blood bath fever”.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ‘Blood bath fever’...? Why that?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** You do not discuss serial murders when you are having a rendezvous, do you?   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Wha--no! Who does that!?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** Really? Shame.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** ……….   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:** **  
** ...I jest. But do say that when you are in dire need of a break. I do not want to break you.   
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** I thought this stuff was supposed to be for like, causing your partner pain and stuff, right?   
Why would I want to stop when I’ve already agreed to it?   
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**   
Oh, no. That is not the purpose of causing pain to your partner…   
It’s supposed to be exquisite and bring you joy and ecstasy… not discomfort.   
Thus, I will not leave you unattended or unsatisfied, even for a second.   
Tonight, I will bring you nothing but pleasure. That is a promise.   
Now, lay down… and relax.   
  
_My mind in a muddle, I let Shinguji-kun push me down, his eyes never leaving mine…_ _  
_   
………………

_…………_

_……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I L I V E  
> sorry for the radio silence, i was really busy with school and i hit writers block, BUT ITS DONE and i hope its to your expectations!!! again, sorry for the wait!  
> Next up is everyones favourite aspiring gentleman, Gonta!
> 
> Word count: Kiibo: 871  
> Ouma: 1643  
> Maki: 1104  
> Tojo: 1284  
> Hoshi: 1799  
> Kaito: 2263 (this still haunts me)  
> Himiko: 1038  
> Angie: 824  
> Shinguji: 1058


	10. La Seine Et Moi (Gonta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lived bitch

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

………………

**Gonta Gokuhara:**

………………

_When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I’m their ideal partner, right…?  
What kind of fantasy does Gonta-kun see? Something heartwarming, I bet. _

**  
** **Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Ah! Akamatsu-san! There you are! Gonta has been looking for you!  
Why are you on the balcony all by yourself…? Are you not enjoying the ball?  
**  
** **Kaede Akamatsu:**  
Balcony…? Ball?  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Yes, the ball that Gonta, Akamatsu-san and the rest of our ballroom dancing class friends have been invited to!  
Our last showcase was so impressive we got invited to a formal ball…! Gonta is still so starstruck…!  
  
_So, in Gonta-kun’s fantasy we take the same ballroom dance classes, huh…? That’s pretty cute._  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** But… could it be Akamatsu-san isn’t enjoying the party…?  
Gonta knows that Akamatsu-san doesn’t like crowds, so Gonta got worried and went looking for you…  
Still, Akamatsu-san is so graceful and composed, even in such an extravagant party! As expected of Akamatsu-san!  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** G-Gonta-kun, you don’t need to praise me so much…  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** But, you are worthy of it!  
After all, you were similiar to Gonta when we first started attending the dancing lessons.  
Neither Gonta or Akamatsu-san knew the first thing about dancing, and the both of us kept tripping up, even on basic steps...  
Neither of us knew why we got paired up together, but eventually, we became one of the best in our class through effort!  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** Yeah… yeah! No matter how tough it may have seemed before, all we had to do was work hard together!  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Well, getting to work together took some time as well...  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** Huh? What do you mean?  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:**  
Well… at the time, Gonta was still getting used to talking with people that aren’t wolves…  
And Akamatsu-san wasn’t very social, and quite cold and unwilling to cooperate with Gonta…  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** Really…? I was that mean?  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:**  
N-No! It was nothing that Gonta couldn’t handle!  
I mean, Akamatsu-san did eventually confide in Gonta about her general **lack of faith in people** …  
It made Gonta sad to realize his partner felt just as detached from human society as Gonta had been...  
But… it also made him happy, in an odd way… to have someone feel a sadness similar to Gonta’s…  
It made him feel like he wasn’t alone.  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** Gonta-kun…  
  
_That… is pretty sad._  
_I didn’t think before that Gonta-kun could be feeling detached from us, with him growing up with animals…_  
_And the ‘me’ he is imagining… for some reason, I can feel a strange connection with her, too._  
_Why is that…?_  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** But… Gonta thinks that that connection Akamatsu-san and he had, though sad, it helped them become friends!  
We understood one another, and worked hard! And that understanding helped us become so in-tune, it surprised even our teachers!  
And now we’re standing together at the most extravagant gala in the country… Gonta is amazed how far we’ve come…!  
  
_Gonta-kun looks happy… his smile looked like a firefly in the pitch black night._  
_Even after that story, seeing him smile just seems to melt all my worries away..._  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Ah--! Gonta got carried away and forgot why he came here in the first place!  
Akamatsu-san, are you alright? Are you sure you do not want to socialize with the others at the party, or dance?  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** **  
** O-Oh, uh, nah, sorry! I guess I’m pretty beat from being around so many people…  
And dancing in front of a huge audience tires me out, I guess…  
  
_That was a pretty half-assed reason, even from me, but I have the feeling if I agree to go…_  
_...it’ll mean this fantasy will end… and I want it to last a little bit longer._ **  
** **  
** **Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Is that so… in that case…  
  
_Gonta-kun came closer and gingerly took my hand. He then bowed, but with his height, his gaze was still at eye-level with me._  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** There’s noone here, and the balcony seems big enough.  
So, Akamatsu-san... may Gonta have this dance?  
  
_He then pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles._  
_This is making me feel like a princess… and I’m pretty sure my heart’s about to beat right out of my chest..._  
  
**Kaede Akamatsu:  
** E-heheh… sure. Yeah. I don’t mind if it’s with you, Gonta-kun.  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** **  
** Shall we?  
  
_Gonta-kun and I came closer, me putting a hand on his shoulder, and him gingerly putting his large hand on my hip._  
_Our other hands linked together, and we began to gently sway to a non-existent song only we could hear._  
_Forgetting the world around us, I put my ear to Gonta-kun’s chest as he held me close._  
_His heartbeat… it’s such a nice melody…_  
  
………………

…………

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you--writing Gonta using proper speech is SO fucking refreshing after that shit the english dub did  
> "La Seine" is a song from "A Monster In Paris", a movie about a bug monster falling in love with a songstress. thought about "jitterbug", but i couldnt pass up the refrence.  
> IM ALIVE SOMEHOW, I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF STUDYING  
> next is tenko, coming eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to my boy Kiibo for having NO LONGER THE SHORTEST SCENE but still a really short one despite being my fav


End file.
